Love is an Ever-Fixed Mark
by louisthecutiee
Summary: Eren is failing English and only has a month to raise his grade before the first semester ends. His new student teacher, Levi, isn't about to let him fail. Levi tutors Eren. What happens when feelings grow for each other..
1. The Problem

Hi there :) This is the first fan-fiction I've ever written. I'm sorry for any typos or grammatical errors, if you comment I'll fix them. So enjoy. This story will be mostly in Eren's POV. If you think I should continue this, let me know :) On to the fanfic

Love is an Ever-Fixed Mark

_Bzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzt_

Uggggh… I hate mornings... I hate getting up for school... I hate school... ugggh

I swing my arm in an attempt it hit my alarm clock's snooze button.

_Bzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzt_

I guess I missed.

I get up and sit at the edge of my bed. 7:02 am. That leaves me... 28 minutes to get to school. I step away from my bed and start to get ready for another day of school. One more year and I'll be done with high school forever.

**7:14**. It only takes 5 minutes to walk to school so I decided to make a quick breakfast. Let's see... I open the fridge. Nothing.. I open the freezer. Hmm I suppose waffles will do. I plop to waffles in the toaster and pull down the lever.

**7:20**. I pace around the house while I wait for the waffles to be done. I look over at the door

_'Don't forget to talk to your counselor- Mikasa'_

Oh yeah... like I'm going to do that...

Ms. Zoe has been trying to call me into her office for 2 weeks now. I'm sure she wants to discuss the fact that I'm failing my English class, but I don't want to talk about it. It's just so boring.. all we do is read and then write essays about what we read. If it weren't required I would ask to transfer out like I do with all the classes I don't like.

I hear a pleasant pop from the toaster.

**7:22**. Looks like I don't have time to sit down and eat. I pluck the hot waffles out of the toaster and grab my back pack and leave. I snack on the waffles on my way to school and get there just as the 2 minute bell rang. I head over to my first class. The day passes on just like any other day.

**12:38**. 2 minutes until lunch time, suddenly someone comes in and hands Mr. Schultz a slip. He looked at the slip then looked at me.

"Eren go to your counselor" dammit... I guess I'd have to see her sooner or later.

I walked to the counselor's office, which was all the way across the school I might add, and stepped in. As soon as I walked in I heard the lunch bell ring. Now I'm missing lunch time. Great. I hand the white slip to Ms. Zoe and took a seat. This should be fun.

"Eren, how are you doing today? It seems like you're a tough man to get a hold of" she said with a smile.

"Ha.. yeah sorry. I've just been busy with stuff"

"Well you're here now. I'll just be straight forward with you, and tell you why I've been trying to get a hold of you for so long... Eren, you're failing English"

"I know"

"Well then you should know that if you fail even a semester of English, you won't be able to graduate this year"

My mind went blank. Of course it didn't occur to me that failing English meant failing high school.

"Eren" she continued "I want you to graduate. Not only is it my job to make sure you're doing the best you can, but I can tell that you are a bright kid. I see it every year. You're grades significantly by the time grades are out." This is due to my mom and sister getting on my ass threatening me with whatever they can to motivate me to raise my grades.

"There's only a month left in this semester Eren, I'm hoping that you'll raise your grade by then. That's all I wanted to say. You know we have a tutoring center here after school if you need it"

"Okay, thanks" I get up and leave. I only have a month to raise my grade in English or I don't graduate. With this news I head over to my usual hang out spot, a table in front of our Economics class. Everyone is already there. Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Marco and.. Jean. I really hate that guy, but he and Marco are close so it's not like I can just tell him to get lost.

"Oi Jaeger, what's with the long face" uggh I really hate Jean

"Maybe I should ask you the same question, horse-face" he scoffed and turned to Marco continuing their conversation.

"But really what's the matter Eren" Mikasa asks me, worry written all over her face.

"It's fine, she just…" I can't tell her that there's a chance I won't graduate "Ms. Zoe wanted to talk to me about stuff"

"What 'stuff' Eren" gesturing air quotes around stuff.

"Nothing much, she was just talking about getting another school pet and wanted an opinion as to what to get" which seemed believable enough since Ms. Zoe was quite attached to our school pets Bean and Sonny.

"Okay whatever, when you're ready to talk about what she really wanted you know where to find me." she walked away, probably heading to gym class.

Lunch passed by fairly quickly after Jean and Connie brought up the question on what the best video game was. Through much debate, there was no consensus.

2 classes left and then I can go home and lay in bed and do nothing.

5th period. Social Issues in Film. AKA the class everyone sleeps in and gets an easy "A". However I don't know how anyone sleeps in this class when every 5 minutes Mr. Bozado pauses the movie and discusses the imagery or dialog or whatever. It takes like 2 weeks to even finish a movie because he talks so much. But whatever. The bell rings signifying that it's time to go to your 6th period. And for me, that meant going to English with Mr. Smith.

I walked into class and saw Mr. Smith sitting at his desk like usual. However there was someone standing next to him. From the looks of it he's either a well-dressed student or a short teacher.

As everyone takes their seat and Mr. Smith stands in front of the class and the short male follows him.

"Class, I want everyone to welcome Mr. Ackerman. He will be my student teacher for the rest of the year, he'll be the one leading the lessons and making the tests" Seriously. He wants to be a teacher? He looked like wanted to strangle every last one of us. Not teach us.

"Don't bother calling me Mr. Ackerman. Just call me Levi."


	2. A Possible Solution and a Hot Teacher

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. So sorry that I have not uploaded in like 6 months.. I decided to join the military and I have not had any time. But all is well now and hopefully, if y'all want, I can post regularly.. maybe once a week or every other week. It'll just depend on my schedule. Just wanted to say that I'm back and hopefully I'll finish this thing :D Just saying I'm still learning how to write and if you catch any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix it. If you liked it please leave a good review, if you didn't like it.. well tell me why and I'll try to fix that as well. I know this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy :3

"Okay, I'm not going to waste time doing this introductory shit…" he briskly walked around and passed around a packet to everyone.

"This is a poetry packet. I want this annotated and each stanza paraphrased by the end of the week. Just a heads up we'll be having one every week." I hear murmurs and complaints across the room, which is expected since we're never assigned homework unless it was an essay we had to do for a final or something.

I look around the classroom and become highly annoyed. ALL of the girls are making heart eyes at this student teacher. Seriously.. I don't see why. He's probably shorter than everyone in this room.. maybe even shorter than Connie.

"Ummmm… Mr. uhhh Levi.. can we ask you a couple of personal questions.. you know to break the ice" Hitch asked. Sounding utterly stupid I might add.

"I said I wasn't going to waste your time with an introductory because I thought it would be more beneficial, however since teenagers these days seem to want to know every last detail, here's what I'll give you. I'm 24….I'm.. I'm shit at introducing myself. I suppose if you want you can each ask one question" He looked extremely annoyed. I wonder why he wants to be a teacher if he hates teens.

"Are you married?" One of the girls ask. Ugh what do they see in him.

"No. "

"How tall are you?" Connie asked, probably to see if Levi is or is not actually taller than him. Levi looked quite upset at the question, but seemed to maintain his 'I don't give a fuck' composure.

"I'm 5'3. Yes, I am short. Get over it." I look over at Connie to see him a bit annoyed, I guess Levi is taller.. ha poor Connie.

As each person asks a question, I slowly realize that I'll probably have to ask one as well… fuck I don't know what to ask him.

"Oi brat, are you going to ask something or is the wall more interesting than this." The class laughs as I just stare dumbfounded by his attitude.. he's definitely different from all of the other teachers.

"Why did you become a teacher?" He seemed taken aback, he's probably glad it's not another 'What's your favorite..' question.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea and I like books. I guess that's about it." That was probably the worst answer I have ever heard in my life.

As the clock struck 3:35 the bell rang and finally the day was over.

"Not so fast Jaeger, I need to speak with you" Fuck. Why. Ugh.. I hate life right now. I just want to go home and do nothing. Is that too much to ask for? I suppose so. I walk over to Levi/Smith's deck and take a chair to sit near Levi.

Mr. Smith looks at Levi and gives him a nod and slowly leaves the class.

"You know why I need to talk to you. Correct?"

"Is it because I'm failing" Of course it is. Why else would I still be in my English class after school

"Wow. Maybe you're not as dumb as you look. Yes, I've been informed that you only have a month to raise your grade. I'm not saying you have to because I don't have that power, however it would be strongly encouraged that you stay back and have me tutor you" An additional hour of English everyday with Levi after school. No thanks.

"Um.. thanks for the offer, but I think I'll manage on my own"

"Really? Jaeger I'm going to be real with you. It's going to take a miracle for you to raise your grade. You're basically going to need to do just about everything perfectly in order for you to even scrounge a D. I could help you with assignments after school and since I'm the one grading I'm pretty sure that you'd at least be able to do that" Uggggh he makes a good point. There's no way that he is a kind grader. He's basically offering to tell me how to do my homework, make sure I get the right answers, then grade the corrected assignment..

"Okay, when should I start" He looked slightly pleased, I bet the girls would love to see him less annoyed, he looked a lot better that way.. not that I care.

"How about next week. It'll give you a couple days to be 'free' " He put the air quotes around the word free. I just realized that he's really not that much older than I am. I suppose it gives him an excuse to still be able to use air quotes and not look _that_ dumb.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Levi" I said with a chuckle. He smiled and waved me off.

I walk back home and go straight to my room. I grab my phone, plug in my headphones and drown out everything else in life. This is going to be a long month.. and with that thought I zone out into my music and eventually fall asleep


End file.
